


Quirks and Jutsu’s

by AKA4SHll



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cute Midoriya Izuku, I hate tagging, M/M, Naruto and itachi become friends, i don’t like calling him deku, midoriya is curious, missing naruto, probably wont update for years, teleporting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA4SHll/pseuds/AKA4SHll
Summary: Naruto and Itachi never got the chance to meet each other, with the slaughter of the uchiha clan and itachi abandoning the village how could he? Naruto only knows that itachi is the reason why sasuke left the village with orochimaru to seek revenge for his clan, so naruto doesn't have a judgement on itachi.But what if they were both placed into an unknown world, just the two of them?Will they successfully work together in getting back to their own world, or will both collide causing them to delay getting back?





	1. Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the licensing exam and after they meet the big three but before season 4

So, This wasn’t supposed to happen. He didn’t mean to use the wrong sign during his fight with itachi. 

He swears he only wanted to summon more shadow clones because as much as he didn’t want to say it, itachi was tougher than he looked to be.

His last fight with itachi (on his way to save gaara) taught him a few things.

Number one, this man likes to use genjutsu literally all the time. Naruto gets that itachi is one of the 2 last uchihas alive and one of the last sharrigan holders alive but this was getting too far.

Naruto is weak against itachis genjutsu which only angered him even more. So logically, what he did is summon more clones.

Only that itachi predicted his movement and his eyes widened, yelling at him to put his hands down. Now obviously when a rogue ninja finally seems scared of what you’re doing, you continue on right? Means you have a chance at finally winning this.

Or thats what naruto thought, so he continued with the hand sign and it exploded right in front of him. And then next thing you know he’s falling out of the sky with a criminal who’s whole purpose is capturing naruto and what’s inside him.

Itachi grabbed naruto immediately and faced him so that naruto was on top and he was under him so he could take the fall. Their speed increases as they continue to fall down but before they could crash land into the ground something- or someone catches them. 

They were some type of rope the wrapped around the two and brought them down gently to the ground.

When they landed softly and the rope  didn’t unwrap , itachi grabbed his kunai from his cloak and tried attempting to rip the rope off of them so that he could escape with naruto and find out about where they landed.

But surprisingly enough, the kunai didn’t cut through. Itachis eyebrows furrowed as he slipped the kunai back into his cloak.

“Naruto, do you know if you can break the rope that’s around us?” Whispered itachi, but as he looked at him, he could see naruto already trying to attempt that. He sighed and finally looked at who recused them.

He was a mediocre looking guy, almost kind of like him. He had long hair, again like him, and he looked and seemed tired. He then looks beside him only to see a bunch of other weird looking kids, there was one with a bird face, a girl that had pink skin and horns, a guy with multiple hands, and .. clothes hanging in the air?

“Who are you?” Questioned the black haired man, itachi assumes it was their sensei and that this was an academy. 

“We both aren’t speaking until you answer some of my questions.” Itachi told the man. 

The man stared at him long and hard and then suddenly, his eyes turned red. They were just glowing red. Nothing like the sharrigan. But also what was weird was that his hair stood up and waved around almost as if gravity didn’t exist for his hair. Itachi then activated his sharrigan.

The group of kids let out small gasps and the man with black hair then stopped his power and itachi stopped his sharrigan.

“Class, I’m taking these two to talk to principal nezu, don’t cause me any trouble. Especially you, problem child and bakugou. I don’t want to come out here seeing you both fighting. Iida, make sure nothing happens because if they both fight todoroki will do the same. So everyone no fighting and get training with your quirks.”

They all responded with ‘yes sir’ especially the man in glasses and blue hair. The man dragged both of them and took them to the tall building near them.

“Naruto, if they separate us don’t tell them anything. You could reveal something that they don’t need to know about the leaf village. Just give them basic details and don’t go into depth about our land.” 

Naruto nodded but then asked “are we even in a village itachi?” 

Itachi shook his head, “I’m afraid that.. we came to another world.”


	2. Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meet izuku,
> 
> Izuku meet naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the last chapter but this also takes place when naruto is about to be given shisuis crow

As itachi predicted, they separated him and naruto into different rooms. Itachi asked the one with black hair if he could take off his cloak seeing as if he had to put up a fight, he wouldn’t want to be in the cloak.

Itachi waited patiently for someone to enter the room. He hoped that naruto was doing fine on his own. He heard the door to his left open and he slowly looked up to look at who entered the room.

He was pretty tall, short black hair and in a uniform. Behind him entered the man who captured them with the rope and another man who was literally a walking skeleton.

Itachi places his arms on his knees and looked ahead, the short black haired man sat in front of him and beside him was the skeleton man, and standing behind them was the long black haired man.

“Hello, my names Naomasa Tsukauchi, I am a detective working with the police force. I recommend you not lie during this investigation because my quirk is able to tell if you are lying or not. So I wouldn’t pull any moves on me.”

‘Quirk? Is that what they call their power here?’ Itachi thought. He nodded them to continue on.

“Okay so, you fell from the sky with your friend earlier. Are your quirks malfunctioning?” The detective asked. 

Itachi debated on lying but remembered what the man had told him earlier. Itachi sighed and said, “no, me nor the child contain no quirks. I’m going to be blunt here detective, whether you believe me or not is up to your quirk. He and I are not from here.”

The skeleton man arched his eyebrows in confusion while the long haired man stayed quiet. 

“What do you mean by that? Not from UA? Not from Japan?” The detective questioned further on. Itachi sighed again and clasped his hands together.

“No me and naruto are not from your universe.”

The room was silent. It got ridiculously too quiet. But then suddenly-

The door slammed open, revealing the yellow haired ninja, naruto.

“Itachi! We have to get out of here! They don’t have any ichiraku here and I still have to save sasuke!” Naruto loudly proclaimed and ran straight towards Itachi only to be stopped by the long haired man.

“Another problem child to deal with,” Aizawa said bluntly, he wrapped the ropes around the yellow haired man tightly only for naruto to squirm around in it.

“I .... am not.... a problem child!” Naruto screamed at him, thrashing around, trying to get untied by the ropes. Itachi sighed and activated his sharrigan. He stared right at naruto and into his eyes.

Only, it didn’t work.

He deactivated them and pleaded with the man, “I’m sorry that he is a bother to you but he doesn’t like being away from the people he knows. Being alone doesn’t suit him.” 

Long haired man stared at him long and hard, loosening his rope around naruto. Naruto calmly sat on the ground and pouted. “I didn’t like that old man, next time warn me!” 

The man twitched in response, obviously annoyed with the ninja. 

“Well,” the skeleton man said. “It seems as if the police we placed at your door weren’t prepared for this, now young man why don’t I take you back to-“ 

“No!” Naruto yelled loudly. “No I want to stay with itachi! He’s the only one here I can trust!” 

“All right then young man, detective Tsukauchi do you have a problem with this?” The skeleton man asked. The detective shook his head and smiled, “the more information we get the better.”

“Um, before we start I’d like to introduce myself. My names All Might, I’m a retired pro hero and the man behind me is Eraser-Head also known as Aizawa.” The man, All Might said.

Itachi thanked him quietly while naruto gasped, “You’re a hero? I also want to be a hero and then I want to become hokage!” 

All three men arched their eyebrows in question, Itachi closed his eyes, he didn’t want to do this investigation all he wanted to do was return back to their shinobi world and fight with sasuke for the last time. He was getting weaker by the minute and his eye sight only got worse the more he used his eye prowess. He had to hurry for sasuke.

“....yeah anyways I want to become hokage and become the greatest ninja of my village! Believe it! I’ve fought many strong opponents like this guy right here!” 

Itachi snapped his eyes wide at what naruto was saying, “Naruto what did you say to them just now?”

“..nothing important! All I said was what hokage was and how I am going to be the next hokage!” Naruto told him, Itachi stared at him long before he turned back to the detective.

“If you don’t mind getting on with your.. questions I’ll gladly answer them if you answer mine.” 

The detective nodded, “brave for someone who’s being interrogated right now but fine, as long as it’s not confidential I’ll tell you.” 

Itachi nodded while naruto waved his hand “ooo! ooo! I have one! What’s a quirk?” 

“It’s what we call powers here, quirks are inherited by your parents and about 80% of the population had quirks. The other 20% are what we call quirkless.”

‘So I was right earlier,’ Itachi confirmed. 

“Now my turn,” the detective said. “I noticed that you said you’ve fought him before, does this mean you both are enemies?” 

Naruto froze as Itachi brushed his hair back.

“In our world, there are these things called tailed beasts, each one is powerful in their own way and they are purely made of chakra. To keep them caged up we placed them inside humans and leave them there until their time has come, they are called jinchurikis. Naruto here is a jinchuriki. The organization I work with are currently capturing them. So far we have gotten 7 out of 9 tailed beasts.”

Naruto looked at Itachi in surprise while everyone looked at him in shock for being so blunt. Naruto looked down and played with his fingers, obviously uncomfortable at the situation he was in now. 

Before the detective could question further, Itachi asked another question.

“What exact location are we at right now?”

“We are currently on planet earth, the country japan, the city of Musutafu, and UA high, a high school that trains students in becoming pro-hero’s.” 

Itachi nodded, taking in the information piece by piece, before the detective could ask more about their situation, there was a knock at the door.

Aizawa walked to it and opened the door, opening it to see midoriya there. 

All Might smiled at him and greeted him “hello there young midoriya, I’m glad too see you. Can we ask why you are here?”

Midoriya blushed, seeing that he interrupted something important. “O-oh! Sorry everyone! I just wanted to say that lunch started so everyone went to lunch. We also wanted to know if we were supposed to head back to class or?”

Before anybody could reply naruto spoke, “who’s that guy?” 

All Might chuckled while izuku stammered, trying to form a sentence. “Go ahead young midoriya, introduce yourself to this young man. He reminds me a lot of you.” 

He grinned in response and walked into the room, holding out his hand to naruto. “Hello, my names izuku midoriya, I’m a first year student at UA and I’m striving to become the number 1 greatest pro hero!” Naruto grinned in response and shook midoriyas hand, “hello midoriya, my names naruto uzumaki and I’m going to become the greatest ninja in my village and become hokage!” 

They both laughed at each other. Glad that they have someone that resembled close to them. Naruto let go of midoriyas hand but spotted all the scars on his hand. 

“Midoriya. I know you will achieve your dream, all your hard work shows on you. Make sure to always believe in yourself, believe it!” 

Midoriya thanked naruto and bowed to him and the others, “I should get going back to my classmates! Anyways goodbye everyone, and if it’s possible I’d like to get to know you better naruto.”

And he walked back to his friends, leaving them alone again.

Detective Tsukauchi cleared his throat, “okay then. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thankful I finished this chapter also someone asked me if I write naruto fanfiction and I’m just like 😐


	3. !NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

Hello guys i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a long time! I don't have an excuse its just that i'm a very lazy person and i shouldn't legally be allowed to write stories!! Thank you for all the nice and sweet compliment under this story!! It truly means a lot and it motivates me into writing the story. I know that some of you have been super patient and its okay if you stop reading because of the lazy schedule. 

I didn't come here to say that i'm deleting or abandoning this work, as much as it seems like i am doing that. I'm just here to say that though i don't have a schedule for this story and will most likely never will, that i will be updating soon say stay in tuned if you decide to stay!!!

I also have many, many other stories i am starting soon so maybe check them out when they're released!!

Remember to check out my twitter/instagram/wattpad for any updates on any story. I am mostly active on my twitter. *they are all the same username that i have on here*

Thank you again and i will be coming soon! 

-best regards, sasuketear <3


	4. Big Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big secret that he tried to hide is finally out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys let’s act like I haven’t updated in 5 months 👍🏼🙏🏼

“You need to explain to us what your world is like, and if you do that we will provide you with information from our world.”

Itachi was slowly getting impatient during this interrogation. The only thing holding him back is naruto, knowing that naruto wouldn’t want to hurt any of these people without a good reason. Narutos too kind (not that it’s a bad thing) but he’s sorta of grown a bond between him and the pro hero All Might.

“I would like for you to give us information about this land that we’ve been brought too. I get the feeling this is more of a .. peaceful world compared to ours.”

The detective nodded in response, “I would usually decline your suggestion but if it gets you talking, I’ll mention the basics.”

“Our world has superpowers called quirks. You get your quirk based on your parents quirks and so on. 80% of the population have quirks and the other 20% are called quirkless, they don’t manifest any quirks. This could be because of many things, generations that continue on will lose more and more of their power over the years and the child won’t be born with any.”

“When you have a quirk that’s powerful you can use it for good, or for evil. You can go to schools that train you into becoming pro hero’s, it’s illegal to use your quirk without a pro hero license and even if you are a pro hero you have your limits to what you can do. You can’t kill the villains. You can stop them but you let the police take them into custody, everyone here is able to have justice.”

Itachi nodded, letting all the information sink in while naruto sat beside him, playing with his headband. 

“Can you lose these quirks?” Itachi asked gently, he saw the man- All Might wince at this question. 

“Well, over the years your quirk will grow weaker as your body, and there somehow could be a quirk out there with the ability of taking quirks away but as far as we know, no.”

The detective obviously wasn’t going to tell the truth until Itachi tells him about his world. 

“Our world, is far different than here. It’s more, graphic.” Itachi muttered to the man. He nodded in response, “well I’m sure that it’s not as bad as anything we’ve ever seen before.”

“Our world is based around this life source called chakra, only some people are either able or decide to learn how to control it in order to use it as power. We have 3 techniques you can use during a fight. Ninjutsu uses chakra and can be performed when you’ve mastered chakra control, have enough chakra, and the use of hand signs. They’re physical attacks and will tire you out if your not careful enough. Genjutsu requires the same things but this one controls the mind and tricks the brain into many things. The last one is taijutsu, this is just pure physical attacks, no chakra is needed and can be performed by anyone who works hard enough to achieve it. All of these are used by ninjas in everyday missions. It’s to protect you and your team and whatever mission you’re on. All of these can put you or your opponent at great risk and will most likely lead you to death.”

All three men blinked in response.

“That’s a lot to take in, your world is truly different than ours.” All Might says. 

Naruto then suddenly pops up, “this is lame! I don’t want to feel like I’m in the academy again. I graduated 4 years ago, this is stuff I already know. Itachi why don’t you tell them about the cool stuff. Obviously not with you cause you know...”

Itachi chuckled softly, ‘now they’re going to ask’ he thought.

Aizawa then says, “why don’t you talk about about what you’ve done Itachi. Regardless of what it is we need to know more-“

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, it’s too personal and it will probably mortify you.” Itachi interrupted. Aizawa scoffed in response. “Listen kid, even if you say ninjas fight to the death it’s probably not as bad as I’ve witnessed.”

Itachi clasped his hands, “either way, it’s private business. I don’t care for it but I also don’t share with every person I meet. Naruto, talk about ranks.”

Naruto jumped up and down, “okay! So ranks are basically what level a ninja is and what kind of missions they do. When kids graduate the academy they’re made into genin which is what I am! I would’ve been chunin if the sand village didn’t attack us! You should’ve seen me kick neji's butt, I kicked him so hard I should’ve totally been made into chunin.”

All Might laughed, “I knew ever since I’ve seen how you act, I knew you were a fighter type. Maybe you could help out one of my successors into having the same type of confidence as you young man.”

Naruto blushed at the mans compliment, “well I’ve always had support from my friends now that they believe in me. And I also believe in myself that I can become the hokage in my village!” 

“Ahaha I see, I’m glad to see that you have friends and family who support you.” 

Naruto chuckled back, “me too.” 

Tsukauchi sighed, “I’m sorry all might and naruto. But we need to continue on, Itachi we really need you to give us more information, even if it’s too personal.”

“What will happen if I don’t comply?” Itachi pressured on. 

“We have no problem throwing you into jail if you aren’t going to cooperate with us. Now please, if you will, tell us what Aizawa was asking earlier.” 

Itachi couldn’t tell if the detective was bluffing or not, he tried to think of anything he could tell them instead of his past. But it seems as if it was almost inevitable

“I’d really like to avoid saying it. Like I said, it’s personal and-“

“Itachi, I could do it instead if you’re more comfortable with it..” Naruto says softly. 

“I mean, if you truly didn’t care about it then you’d be fine talking about it Itachi, so why are you having such a difficult time saying it?” Naruto stares into itachi's soul. He was the reason why sasuke left him and the village. He wasn’t going to start being friends with him now that he was alone with him in this unknown world.

Itachi could tell naruto was up to something, he was getting suspicious of the situation and it surprised him a bit. Itachi sighed and rubbed the sides of his head.

“Fine, I’ll say it but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Tsukauchi prepared to take any important notes and Aizawa and All Might just continued to listen.

“I slaughtered my whole clan except my brother.” Itachi finally said. All might and Tsukauchi eyes widened at this. Aizawa just looked at him with confusion and was the first to speak up, “care to tell us more?” 

“Will I get put in jail if I don’t?” Tsukauchi shook his head no, “No.. it’s fine. We shouldn’t have pressured you into telling us, this is obviously ..personal to you. Thank you for cooperating with us. I’ll be heading out now. Aizawa and All Might? Please come with me.”

Both men follow the detective out the room. Naruto gives out a large sigh and lays back with his hands behind his head, “How are we gonna get back itachi?” He asks softly. 

Itachi sighs as well, “I truly don’t know Naruto, I truly don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SOCIALS 😁
> 
> Twt: https://twitter.com/yoonie_bff
> 
> IG: https://instagram.com/yoonie_bff?igshid=1199jn2v338jg

**Author's Note:**

> I started yet another story even though I HAVENT UPDATED MY OTHER ONE anyways will also be posted on wattpad under the same username


End file.
